


Two Men, One Bed

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: Sam was on his stomach, as he usually slept, face turned towards Dean. His hair had fallen in his face slightly, moving every time he took a breath. He scrunched up his nose, when a piece of said hair tickled the tip of it gently.  Not even that woke him up from his slumber.Without really thinking, Dean reached out (over the pillow wall) to lightly brush the hair off Sam’s face. He tucked it behind his ear, before daring to leave his hand on the other’s cheek for just a few seconds. But it was enough to freak Dean out as he quickly pulled his hand back.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! Another piece of fanfiction written by me. It's been a while, but I'm slowly getting back into writing with the free time that I have. I hope you enjoy this small little angsty-ish fic!**  
> **Also, just a quick little warning. This is a male/male, incest fanfiction. If you don't like that, don't read it.**

“And this is why I always book the motel room,” Dean spoke up, voice unimpressed as he and Sam stood in the doorway of their motel room for the next couple of nights. “Really Sammy? How did you mess _this_ up?” He asked, turning to look at his younger brother. 

“You’re blaming me for this?” Sam asked, returning the look of disbelief towards Dean. “You were the one acting like a child, ready to throw a tantrum. You said any room was fine, so…” he trailed off, focusing back on their current issue inside their motel room. 

The room was nothing impressive, just the usual, standard motel room. The issue was in the middle of the room, pressed against the back wall. 

Instead of their usual set up of two Queen sized beds, they were faced with one King sized bed. 

A single bed for two grown men. _Brothers_. 

Sure, they used to share a bed when they were younger, but that was before the two had hit their growth spirts. That was before Sam was nearly doubled in size. That was before things had changed between them; before their relationship had changed. 

And of course, the two of them didn’t talk about the obvious tension between them. They ignored it like they ignored most issues involving feelings. 

“Because it is your fault,” Dean countered, as if it was an obvious piece of knowledge. He rolled his eyes but made his way into the room anyways. “Two beds. All we needed was two beds,” He snapped out slightly, dropping his duffel bag on his side of the bed.

“And if you would give me a second to explain, you would know that I asked about a room with two beds at the front desk. And she told me this was the best she could do.” Sam snapped right back at him, not too happy about the situation himself. He made his way inside the room as well, door slamming shut behind him. “It was either this, or we drive another hour to the closest motel. But then that would mean I would have to listen to more of your bitching." He muttered, sick of Dean’s attitude lately. “We could also fork out more money for another room but….” He trailed off. They both knew that wouldn’t work either. Their credit card had been declined earlier that night, and the only money they had left on them had been used for their current room, and some food. 

“You know what? I’ll just go sleep in Baby,” Dean decided, picking up his duffel bag again. He wasn’t too thrilled about it, but it was better than dealing with this. He was too tired for this shit. He eyed Sam as he headed towards the door.

“No. No, you’re not.” Sam argued, putting a hand on Dean’s chest to stop him from brushing right by. “Last time you did that, your back was bothering you for a week afterwards. You nearly got killed on a hunt.” He reminded the other. Motel beds weren’t the greatest, but the backseat of the Impala wasn’t any better. “I’ll go out there since this is apparently all my fault,” he grumbled out, moving away from Dean to pick up his own duffel bag now. 

“Really? And how do you plan on doing that, Sasquatch? You can barely sit in Baby comfortably, let alone lay in her.” Dean shook his head at Sam’s words, putting his own duffel bag back down on the bed. “It’s just for a couple nights. I’m sure we can… get along,” he shrugged a bit, unable to meet his brother’s eyes. “It’s big enough for us both. It’ll be fine.” He wasn’t sure if he was convincing Sammy, or himself.

Sam watched Dean, duffel bag in hand still. He was hesitant to agree but he also knew Dean was right. They were being ridiculous. They were grown men. There was nothing wrong with sharing a bed. “Fine.” He finally replied. “But you better wear pajama pants,” He added on in a threating way, giving his brother a look. 

Dean held his hands up in defense, before moving to unzip his duffel bag to pull out a pair of sleep pants in a rather reluctantly. “Drama Queen.” 

*****

Once Sam was finished some research for the night, and Dean had watched a bit of television (thankfully nothing too inappropriate), the two were ready for some sleep. Dean was already in bed, hogging most of the blankets, and most of the bed considering he was sprawled across it. 

“Would you move onto your own side?” Sam asked, hair slightly damp still from the shower he had just had. He used a towel to dry it off a bit more as he spoke. “And leave some of the blankets too, jerk.” He added on, sliding his pajama shirt over his head. “Also, if you kick me in your sleep like you used to, I’m shoving you off the bed.” He warned. 

Dean mumbled something under his breath, most likely mocking Sam, as he did as he was told. He shifted over on the bed, giving up some of his blankets. He felt the bed dip next to him, and he glanced over at Sam, stomach doing a slight flip. He swallowed thickly, head tilting as he watched the other. 

Sam had started to build a small wall between them on the bed using extra materials on the bed, building it underneath the top blanket so the two of them could still use it. He used extra pillows, stealing one of Dean’s too. Then he used the bottom blanket (the thinnest one, knowing neither of them would use it) to add to the wall, separating his side from Dean’s. “There.” He mumbled out in a slight huff. 

It got a laugh out of Dean, who rolled his eyes at the little set up on the bed between the two of them. “Really? Do you not trust me or something?” He asked his younger sibling, genuine curiosity in his tone. Or, was the reason for the wall something else? Maybe it was to keep the tension between them at bay. 

“Go to sleep, Dean” Sam replied, not exactly in the mood to explain himself. Especially with the fact that it could potentially start an argument between them. He turned away from Dean, ready to do just that himself. 

Dean kept his eyes on Sam, watching and waiting for the other to say something else. When he was met with silence, he let out a sigh and laid down himself. 

The silence that filled the room was almost deafening to Dean. All he could focus on was the sound of Sam’s breathing – even and so gentle. 

Even though he couldn’t see him, Dean could tell that Sam had managed to fall asleep. He hated how easily Sam seemed to just be able to quiet his thoughts enough to fall asleep. “Lucky bastard,” he grumbled out, turning to his other side in order to face Sam now. 

Sam was on his stomach, as he usually slept, face turned towards Dean. His hair had fallen in his face slightly, moving every time he took a breath. He scrunched up his nose, when a piece of said hair tickled the tip of it gently. Not even that woke him up from his slumber. 

Without really thinking, Dean reached out (over the pillow wall) to lightly brush the hair off Sam’s face. He tucked it behind his ear, before daring to leave his hand on the other’s cheek for just a few seconds. But it was enough to freak Dean out as he quickly pulled his hand back.

He held his breath, watching as Sam shifted a bit, and Dean only hoped he hadn’t woken his brother up. When Sam made no other movements though, he let out a soft sigh before turning back on his other side again in order to face the wall. 

All he kept telling himself, the reason for his behaviour, was that he was overtired. 

*****

The pillow wall didn’t last too long, as Sam would soon find out. 

He was the first to wake up, ready to start the day with a morning run. He wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist. “Dean, that’s not funny,” He said simply, positive that Dean was awake and playing some stupid prank on him. “Dean?” He repeated after a few seconds, this time in a soft whisper as if afraid to wake him. 

He finally gave in, turning in Dean's arms to face the other male. His breathing hitched as he took in the form of his still sleeping brother, a slight smile slipping onto his lips. He shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did, hand twitching to reach out and caress the other's cheek. He had to remind himself how inappropriate that was, thinking about how Dean would react if that was what he woke up to. 

His heart dropped a little at that thought, turning in Dean's arms again to stare up at the ceiling. It wasn't like he could go anywhere anyways, knowing Dean would stir as soon as he made a move to get up. 

So, he decided to allow himself this time. 

He allowed himself to look back over at his brother, watching his chest rise and fall steadily. His eyes traced over Dean's face next, taking in every single detail as if it were a piece of artwork (and to him, it was). 

He took in every wrinkle, every bruise, every single... texture on Dean's lips. Every chapped part of it. And the spot near the corner, where some dried up blood still sat due to their last hunt. 

His breathing hitched as he forced himself to look away for the second time. He could not be thinking about that. It wasn't healthy. It wasn't right. 

His eyes stayed on the ceiling, up until nearly an hour later when Dean was finally starting to wake up. 

Dean let out a soft noise, arms still wrapped protectively around Sam. Without opening his eyes, he brought Sam in closer to his chest. "Mm. Good morning," he grumbled out, voice still a bit groggy. 

"D-Dude!" Sam stuttered out, trying to push at Dean's chest. 

Dean's eyes popped open at the voice he was met with, growing wide from the shock (and maybe a bit of worry too). 

The shorter male pulled away, not realizing how close he was to the edge of the bed. He hit the dirty floor of the motel room with a rather unpleasant thud. "What the hell?!" He took a second to look around, the events from yesterday finally seeming to come back to him. "Why did you… why'd you let me cuddle you?" 

"Let you? I _let_ you?" Sam repeated, trying to emphasize just how weird that sounded. "I did not let you do anything. I just know what would have happened if I would have moved and woken you up," he argued, a (slightly fake) glare on his face. "I would have had to listen to you bitch again." He explained, getting up off the bed himself now. "So, let's get on with today and forget about what happened. Sound good?" He asked, not expecting a reply as he headed to his duffel bag to get his outfit for the day. 

"Yeah. Fine..." Dean murmured, watching Sam up until he disappeared into the bathroom before he got up off the floor to start the day. 

*****

The two went on with their day, acting like nothing had happened - which, technically, nothing had happened. The two were just a little more freaked out about it then they cared to admit. 

They were getting closer to the monster, closer to finishing up their hunt. But they hadn't figured it out quite yet. Which meant another night in the motel room. 

The thought alone made Sam swallow thickly, heading into the room after Dean. "If I wake up and you're cuddling me again, I will push you off the bed this time," he warned, getting out his sweatpants to change into. He knew he needed to shower but he was just too tired to even bother with it. 

"Well what happened to your stupid wall?" Dean countered, flopping down on the bed with his filthy clothes on still. "You're the smart one. How did that plan not work?" He teased, toeing off his shoes. 

Sam turned just in time to watch the two items hit the floor, one thud after the other, before his eyes were back on Dean's face. "You were the one that was cuddling me. So if it was anyone's fault, it would be yours. I was still on my side," he argued. "And would you at least change first? You're getting dirt all over the bed," he added, an unimpressed look on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. No need to get your panties in a twist," Dean replied, starting to undress without even getting off the bed. He stripped off his jacket, tossing it over onto the chair before he tugged his shirt over his head next. 

"Dean- oh my god," Sam groaned out, heading off to the bathroom in a bit of a hurry to give Dean some privacy. Though he still had to change, which was the excuse he planned to give to Dean for his rushed exit (if he even cared enough to ask). 

It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other shirtless. They spent most of their time together. It was bound to happen along the way. 

But the more it happened, the more tempted the two seemed to get.

Sam tried not to think about Dean's muscular chest as he got changed. It was as if Dean wanted him to see it though, and that thought, that possibility, was not something Sam could handle at the moment. 

He made his way back out of the bathroom just as Dean was sliding underneath the covers. He caught a glimpse of his bare legs, not bothering to say anything this time. He felt even more tired than the night before. 

"Night," Dean mumbled out, light already turned off for the night. He was already facing the wall, though the pillow wall that was supposed to separate them laid untouched between them since the morning. 

"Night," Sam replied back, before a yawn was slipping out. He crawled into the bed, picking up one of the blankets to begin to build the wall again when he decided against it. He put the blanket back down, leaving it in a scrunched-up mess, before turning to flick off his light. Then, he got comfortable on his stomach, hands shoved under the pillow, as he drifted off to sleep. 

*****

It had been a peaceful night so far, the sounds of their breathing the only thing heard in the room. 

It wasn't until 3:41 am when Dean was woken up by some odd noises. He sat up with a soft yawn, rubbing at the bit of sleep by his eye. When his eyes finally landed on where the noises were coming from, his heart ached. 

They were coming from Sam, who was still asleep. He was tossing and turning, soft little noises, that nearly sounded like whimpers, coming from him. 

Just as Dean reached out and rested a light, comforting hand on Sam's arm, the taller male woke with a start. 

Sam sat up on the bed quickly, looking around the motel room. He was panting softly, as if he was unable to catch his breath. "Wh-..." he breathed out, a shaky hand coming up to wipe a tear that had slid down his cheek. 

"Sammy? Jesus, kid. You're okay. Everything's okay," Dean assured softly, putting his hand back on Sam's arm to rub along it gently. "Whatever happened, whatever you were dreaming about, it was just a nightmare," he said in a soft voice, moving closer to the distressed male. Without saying anything, he brought Sam into a gentle embrace. He lightly pressed Sam's head to his chest, rubbing his back in hopes to calm him down. 

Sam couldn't bring himself to pull away, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he hid his face in Dean's chest. His own arms were folded up against his chest, tucked between the two brothers. It made Sam feel so small, nearly curled up in Dean's arms. 

Nothing was said as Dean held Sam, and Sam gave into the comfort the other had to offer. 

Dean hesitated, before bringing up one of his hands to run through Sam's hair. He was waiting for it - for Sam to pull away and give him a look of disgust. But instead, he felt Sam leaning into the soft, soothing touches. He felt Sam relax, the tension leaving his body. "It's okay." He whispered again, as if to be sure that Sam had heard him. 

"Th-Thank you. Really," Sam stuttered out, still a bit shaken up. He felt safe here though, in the moment. And being in Dean's arms. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," he whispered out, still curled up in Dean's arms. 

"You should be," Dean teased softly in response. He wondered, for a split second, if he should have been gentler with his words. But when he felt Sam chuckle softly into his chest, he knew he made the right choice. 

"Jerk," Sam whispered out, beginning to fall asleep again. 

"Bitch," Dean responded instantly, leaning back against the headboard to get more comfortable. It was obvious he wouldn't be letting go of Sam anytime soon. 

So, he brought the blankets up and over them, making sure to cover Sam properly. Then he went back to gently stroking his hair, hoping to help him fall asleep. His mind wasn't even focused on how wrong this was. He was more focused on Sam's well-being. 

He continued to stroke the other's hair, even when he felt Sam's breathing even out, and could tell he was asleep. 

Dean did not want to let him go. 

*****

The next morning finally came, and the two were still cuddled up close. One of Dean's arms was still wrapped around Sam, while his other hand rested in his hair. And Sam was still in Dean's arms, one hand resting on Dean's lower chest while his other was tucked close to his own chest. His head was rested on Dean's left pec muscle. 

The two both started to wake up at the same time, Sam moving around first. His eyes slid open, and out of the corner of them, he could see Dean's naked chest. 

He began to pull away, just as Dean was fully waking up. "Hey. Uh, good... good morning," he said, stuttering a bit. He cleared his throat slightly before speaking up again. "You make a good pillow," he admitted, in hopes to ease some of the tension. 

Dean let out a laugh, moving his neck from side to side as he sat up more. "I can tell. Looks like we slept in for once," he commented, nodding towards the alarm clock that flashed 9:23 am. It wasn't too late, but it was later then when they usually woke up. 

"Shit," Sam cursed aloud, getting up off the bed to grab a fresh pair of jeans. "We gotta get going," he said, heading to the bathroom again to change. He paused once he was at the door, turning to look at Dean. "Thanks for last night," he said, slight smile on his lips and a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Don't mention it," Dean assured, watching Sam head into the bathroom. He finally got up himself, tearing his eyes away from the closed bathroom door. He only hoped Sam really didn't mention it…

*****

"I really need to shower. Anywhere I went today, I kept getting small whiffs of, well, you," Sam admitted, nose scrunched up in a rather cute way as he made his way into the motel room with Dean close behind. He was sure Dean was having the same issues, except with Sam's specific smell. 

"Lucky you," Dean said, flopping down on the bed just like he had yesterday. "I reeked like you all day. Which meant I reeked of hair care products, and salad." He added on, a slightly teasing tone in his voice. 

A silence settled over them, as Sam took a seat on the bed next to Dean. 

"So…" Sam finally said, brushing a light hand through his hair. He was going against his gut instincts to try and avoid this topic completely, to avoid the elephant in the room, but he knew it had to be talked about. They had gone long enough not talking about this as it was. 

Dean shook his head, meeting Sam’s eyes. “I… I know, okay?” He said in a soft tone. “But not tonight. I don’t wanna open that can of worms tonight. It’s late,” he stated, voice slightly stern. “Go get ready for bed,” he continued, getting up again to actually change this time. 

“O-Okay…” Sam said hesitantly, though Dean had already left the area. He changed in the living room area, since Dean had claimed the bathroom tonight, and was soon back in the bed that the two of them had hated just days ago. 

But now the two were actually choosing to stay for one final night. 

They had hunted down the monster, with Dean finishing it off after it had sent Sam face fist into a wall. The two no longer had to stay, but neither of them was willing to leave yet. 

Sam glanced over at the clock just as Dean was making his way out of the bathroom. 

11:52 pm. 

Dean got into bed without a word, flicking off his light. He brought up the covers and turned to face the wall. He was tired, but not tired enough to fall asleep right away. Not when so many thoughts were drifting through his head. 

Sam hesitated before he flicked off his own light, and faced the wall as well, so he was back to back with Dean. He laid his head on the pillow eyes fluttering shut. All he could think about was Dean. 

He reopened his eyes, turning on his back to look over at the alarm clock again. 

12:03 am.

And Sam couldn’t sleep. 

But neither could Dean. 

“Dean?” Sam called out into the darkness, voice a soft whisper just in case his older brother had managed to fall asleep. His eyes were locked onto Dean’s back, waiting, _hoping_ , for some sort of response.

A soft sigh was heard slipping out from between the older brother’s lips. “Yeah, Sammy?” he asked, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him still. 

“I-I… can’t sleep.” Sam said, the words coming out a little louder this time. Though there was a slight shake to his voice, and it sounded almost hesitant. “Do you think we could…” he trailed off, biting on his bottom lip before he tried again. “Can we-“ 

Dean turned onto his back, moving closer to Sam. “Come here,” he replied, knowing what was on Sam’s mind again. He opened up his arms, allowing Sam to curl up into them. His hand moved to Sam’s hair again, a soft smile on his lips. 

For being so wrong, it felt so right. 

Sam brought the blankets up to cover them just enough, before he rested his hand on Dean’s chest again. “Night, Dean,” he said, a small yawn slipping out soon afterwards. 

“Night baby boy,” Dean replied softly, unsure where that nickname had even come from. It didn’t seem to matter, as he could tell Sam was already fast asleep. He looked down at Sam’s sleeping form, leaning down a bit to kiss his temple lovingly. 

He smiled to himself, his hand still softly playing with Sam’s hair as he began to fall asleep now too. He couldn’t help but to think though. 

Maybe sharing a bed wasn’t so bad after all. 


	2. What If...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shook his head, waving his hand around as if to wave off Sam’s words. “Sammy, let’s not-“ he began to say, barely meeting his brother’s eyes. He knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it. 
> 
> Sam cut him off though, determined to say what had been on his mind for so long. “No. Don’t – don’t shoot me down like that. Please just give me five minutes. That’s all I’m asking for,” he said, a pleading look in his eyes as he finally made steady eye contact with Dean. 
> 
> Dean hated seeing that look on Sam’s face. He could never say no to it. And today was no different. “Fine. Five minutes. That’s it,” he stated, eyes glancing over at the alarm clock. 
> 
> 11:39 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi again. Quick little second version to the story. I hope you enjoy!**

What if? What if Dean had decided to let Sam talk?

*****

"So…" Sam finally said, brushing a light hand through his hair. He was going against his gut instincts to try and avoid this topic completely, to avoid the elephant in the room, but he knew it had to be talked about. They had gone long enough not talking about this as it was. 

Dean shook his head, waving his hand around as if to wave off Sam’s words. “Sammy, let’s not-“ he began to say, barely meeting his brother’s eyes. He knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it. 

Sam cut him off though, determined to say what had been on his mind for so long. “No. Don’t – don’t shoot me down like that. Please just give me five minutes. That’s all I’m asking for,” he said, a pleading look in his eyes as he finally made steady eye contact with Dean. 

Dean hated seeing that look on Sam’s face. He could never say no to it. And today was no different. “Fine. Five minutes. That’s it,” he stated, eyes glancing over at the alarm clock. 

11:39 pm. 

11:40 pm. 

The clock turned over just as Dean turned away from it. 

Sam nodded his head, taking in a small breath to calm his pounding heart. “Okay. Right,” he whispered out, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. He needed to think this through, especially when talking to Dean. “We… then tension between us has been getting a lot worse,” he began, reopening his eyes. “I’m hoping we’re on the same page as to why,” he admitted, eyes shifted down to his lap now. 

“It’s wrong. I know it is. So I don’t need the reminder.” he continued on, looking up just in time to see Dean’s mouth close. “Growing up the way we did, we only had each other. The only person I could rely on was you,” he stated, bottom lip worried between his teeth as he took a pause. “You practically raised me. Actually, you _did_ raise me. So is it any surprise as to why we’re so close?” He asked, though of course, it was rhetorical. 

“Well, I-“ Dean started to say, his own heart pounding rather loudly now. He could hardly hear his thoughts (though that was probably for the best). 

“I didn’t know what love was until I was in high school. It was over something so stupid too,” Sam chuckled at the memory, shaking his head. “You showed up early to pick me up from school, and some eleventh grader was picking on me. He shoved me to the ground, after he smacked my books out of my hand. You _lost_ it when the kid stepped on my hand when I went to pick up my books,” he rambled on, a rather fond look on his face. “You got out of the car and threatened to pummel the kid. He looked terrified,” he added on. “I… I remember you had him held by the shirt collar too, and as soon as you let him go, he fell to the ground.” 

He cleared his throat again, trying not to get choked up over this. “I just remember looking up at you, as you watched the kid take off. And then you turned to me with such concern on your face…” he trailed off, remembering that day too clearly. 

“Sammy, I’m your big brother! It’s what I-“ Dean began to argue before Sam was cutting him off yet again. 

“I’m not finished yet. Please,” Sam spoke up, the same desperate tone in his voice. “I need to get all of my thoughts out,” he explained, wiping at his eyes gently. 

When he saw Dean settle down on the bed again, he continued. “I didn’t know exactly what it was called that day. I didn’t know what that feeling was, until I did some research. A week later was when I finally came to the conclusion,” he managed a soft smile again at the memory, even if it had scared him, so much, growing up. 

“Soon after that, I also discovered jealousy when I saw you with girls. Or at least, it was the first time I realized what it was I was experiencing,” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I remember one specific girl. Stacey,” he said the name with an almost disgusted tone in his voice, nose scrunched up. 

“You were young. The reason you were jealous was because I could get a girl,” Dean said, continuing to argue against Sam’s words. 

“No, Dean. You and I both know that’s bullshit,” Sam replied, just as heated as his cheeks felt. “I was jealous of her, not you. I was jealous that she got to do all the things that I wanted to do to you!” He snapped out, facing his older brother now as a tear slid down his cheek. He was quick to wipe it away, trying to keep a straight face.

“I never cared about any of the women you were with. I knew they were all just flings. My eyes were on you. They’re always on you because-“ Sam had been so close to saying the three words when Dean was the one interrupting him this time. 

“Don’t. Don’t say what you’re about to say. We ca-“ Dean grit his teeth as Sam interrupted him for the third (possibly fourth) time that night. He’d lost count. 

“I know, but I told you! I need to say it, okay?” Sam said, his heartbeat only getting louder and louder in his ear. “I love you, Dean. And not in a brotherly way. I’m _in love_ with you,” he whispered softly, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his chest. “I’ve been in love with you for years a-and I just needed you to know. I needed to get it off my chest, even if you already did know.” 

Dean let out a rather hard sigh, running a hand over his head as he gave it a small shake. That had been exactly what he didn’t want to hear. He kept his eyes on the ground as he got up off the bed. “You had to say it, didn’t you?” He muttered out, tugging his shoes back on. “I told you not to, and you still fucking did it,” he grabbed his jacket and car keys, well aware of Sam’s eyes on him. 

“Wait, Dean…” Sam got up off the bed, making a move to reach out for him and stop him. As soon as his hand wrapped around Dean’s wrist, Dean yanked it out of Sam’s hand. 

“You couldn’t have left well enough alone, could you? What we had was…. Was _fine_. There wasn’t anything wrong with it. And now…” Dean paused, looking up at his little brother. “Why did you have to put a label on it?” 

Sam was stunned into silence, mouth opening and closing a few times as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. 

“So now you have nothing to say?” Dean asked, watching the shocked Sam. He finally looked away when he realized Sam really didn’t have an argument, and continued to the door. He opened it up, just as Sam seemed to find his voice. 

“Where are you going?” The younger male asked, stood in the same spot he had been in since he tried to stop Dean. 

“I don’t know yet,” Dean replied honestly, unable to look back at Sam. He knew if he did, it would be game over and he wouldn’t have the strength to leave. “Just don’t…. don’t follow me,” he added as he left the motel room, door slamming shut behind him. 

Sam stared at the motel room door, still frozen to his spot. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know how to react. 

Once he had finally snapped out of it, he slowly, sluggishly, made his way over to the bed again. He laid down on his back eyes focused on the ceiling. 

He hardly ever slept on his back, ever since watching his mom go up and flames (even though he was just a baby. The nightmares still haunted him). And then, years later, he had witnessed the same thing to his Jess. 

Jess, the only other person he had managed to develop feelings for.

She had gone up in flames too.

But that’s why it made sense to him. It seemed fitting for him to be staring up at the ceiling. 

Because he was pretty damn sure he just watched his relationship with Dean go up in flames too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So.... yeah. Another story written. I'm not sure when I'l have time to write another one. But I really hoped you all enjoyed this one at least :) (please don't hate me XD)**  
> **Buh-bye for now!**

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this :) Any advice is welcome, as I feel a little rusty, honestly XD**  
> **As always, kudos and comments are appreciated <3 **  
> **Buh-bye for now!**


End file.
